In A Different Light
by Johanna-002
Summary: "And I see you in a different light, with your hair falling down and love in your eyes  In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you, in a different light,  Just the way I saw you last night." -Doug Stone. Song fic! Happy Birthday KandiiKane96! R&R!


**Title: In A Different Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

**_Happy *late* Birthday KandiiKane96! I love you chicka! You are funny as hell and I hope you had a wonderful birthday! I hope you like my Songfic-Smut lol. _**

*XxX*

**_Every morning I watch you walk in to the office with your business suit and matching shoes.  
>With your hair pulled up neatly, you tug at your glasses and you sit down, just two desks down.<br>I watch you in the fluorescent glare, and my mind drifts away somewhere_**

Melinda Warner, Chief Medical Examiner for County 12 Morgue walked into the 1-6 bullpen, tons of folders in her arms

Melinda was far from an attractive woman. Well, at least that's how everyone made her feel.

If she wasn't in a business suite she was wearing scrubs. She always looked very professional. She wore thick, big round, nerd like glasses. Her hair was always pinned into a bun and she wore little to no make up at all.

Every man, weather it was on the street, work, or even in the precinct, over looked her. No one really saw as a woman. They only saw her as Melinda.

**_And I see you in a different light, with your hair falling down and love in your eyes  
>In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you, in a different light,<br>Just the way I saw you last night._**

_Lying Melinda back on the plush, king size bed Fin pulled back, his eyes casting over his lover's long, toned, beautiful body. "You are absolutely beautiful Melinda,"_

_The thirty-two year old brunet giggled, smiling impishly at him. She rolled them over, "You're incredible." She kissed him, her hand traveling over his muscular chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt._

_Fin had loved her since day one, and after six years of building up the courage to ask her out, he finally did so. He was utterly surprised when she said yes._

_They had now been together for a year. No one knew, because no one cared. Melinda wasn't exactly a 'hot topic' and Fin usually kept to himself. But that was okay, they saw and loved something in each other that no one in their life had ever seen before. _

**_The other girls in the office, the guys always notice when they walk by, but you're not the type.  
>They don't know what I know; some things just don't show in tailored tweed, that's fine with me.<br>Let them all think what they want to, as for me when I look at you_**

Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot were the ones to take the spot light. Men feel for them left and right, but with Melinda they had to really get to know her before feeling any kind of attraction towards her, and of course no man ever got that far because she wasn't physically appealing to them.

Except one man, detective Odafin Tutuola- Fin, as they called him; Fin saw something in Melinda that made him fall even more in love with her.

She was natural, beautiful and kind. She was herself; she didn't doll up for anyone. She kept things real, showing her real, true beauty to the world.

Fin smiled to himself as she took a seat next to him. They had been together for about a year. No one knew. Not that they cared, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Fin had actually taken the time to get to know Melinda. With every word she spoke, smile she smiled, laugh she laughed he couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. What people couldn't see in her he could: He saw beauty.

**_I see you in a different light, with your hair falling down and love in your eyes.  
>In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you in a different light<br>Just the way I saw you last night._**

_Melinda gasped as she felt him enter her. She moaned when he started to move above her. Dear God, it felt so good. She loved the feeling. Her body tingled with sheer pleasure as he started to pick up his pace. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer to her, making him moan. "Oh God… Fin… oh…," She panted._

_Shifting, she rolled the both of them over, so she was now on top. Her hands pressed against his muscled chest as she moved above him. "Oh God… Melinda… you're so beautiful." Fin groaned as she quickened her pace. Melinda threw her head back, moaning._

_She continued moving above him, her inner walls clenching around him which caused Fin to moan. Melinda felt herself starting to reach the highest point. She felt a tight feeling gather in the pit of her stomach. Fin rolled her over onto her back again, moving above her. They moved together, their body's slick with sweat, both of them moaning and groaning. Melinda felt Fin's body tighten and she knew he too was close._

_Fin kept moving above her, filling her body with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. Melinda pulled Fins mouth back to hers as she could feel herself reaching her climax. She moaned loudly, reaching sweet release. Not too long after, Fin reached his release also. Moaning as he filled her with his seed. They continued kissing each other as they came down from their high._

_"I love you," Fin told her as he pulled her body to his._

_Melinda smiled, shaking her head as her eyes pooled with tears. "I don't get it. I don't get how you could love me or ever want me. Fin you could do so much better." She spoke, tears filling her voice. _

_She loved him. Dear God, she loved him so much it hurt, the words she spoke cut through her like a serrated knife. But it was true. She wasn't beautiful or desirable. What was it about her that made him give her a second look?_

_Fin kissed her forehead, holding her close. "I love everything about you. I love how smart you are. I love the color of your eyes and hair. I love that you wear glasses, and no, I don't care that you look like a nerd." Melinda smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "I love how you wear little to no make-up. I love that you are your self. Melinda, I fall more in love with you by the second, and nothing you could do or say could ever make me fell or think differently about you."_

_Melinda laid small butterfly kisses on his chest, her hand rubbing along his six pack, "I love you too!"_

**_Baby it's you in a different light  
>With your hair falling down and love in your eyes<br>In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you in a different light.  
>Just the way I saw you last night.<em>**

Fin stole a glance at the beautiful woman beside him. Melinda smiled and blushed under his gaze.

She knew no one was looking but she couldn't help herself. She felt like a giddy teenager when ever she was near him.

He was the only man to ever really make her feel beautiful. She was so caught up in her own thoughts about how much she loved him that she didn't notice he was trying to get her attention.

"What?" she whispered ever so quietly.

Fin moved a piece of paper over in her direction, not bothering to look at her as he pretended to concentrate on a case file in front of him. Melinda smiled at his sneakiness, pushing her glasses up on her face as she took the note in her hands.

Slowly, she unfolded it and smiled as she read it. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she read the last lines. She looked over to him to see if he was joking but the black velvet box he pointed to, that was sitting in front of her, told her he wasn't.

The Note Read: "_I love you gorgeous! You are both the definition of Beautiful and Perfection. You're my World Melinda! I love you babe, always and forever!_

_Love,  
>Fin<em>

_P.S- Will you do me a huge honor and marry me?_

_Circle Yes or No- Yes:/ No:_"

**A/N: Please Review!**

**The song is 'In A Different Light" by: Doug Stone. This is the 6th song fic in my 30 song fic challenge. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Well happy Birthday Kandiikne96, my amazing Z-boo. LOL I hope you had a good day and I hope you enjoyed the story. Update your story soon, okay? Love you Hun Bun!**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
